Fallen angel
by Hereiko Nakashima
Summary: Sango Higuchi is the new student where she dosen't really fit in. Miroku Takahashi is one of the most popular (yes, beleive it or not) boys in the schools and a notorious playboy. Put two and two together, and i think you get the picture. plz reveiw!
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this was my first attempt at a Sango/ Miroku coordinated fic. If you have any suggestions or comments please tell me!  
  
Disclaimer- why do I have to post this stupid thing again? Oh Yeah Inu yasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Notice I said rumiko Takahashi. Not me! I repeat, Rumiko Takahashi, not me. ^^;;  
  
Claimer- Don't even think about it. -_-~  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
"Hey."  
  
Asuka Takahashi turned around at the sound of Yuka's voice. Oh, great what is it now, she thought to herself iratably. This better be good.  
  
"What is it? Can't you see the teacher's talking? I mean if we get in trouble again, my parents will kill me!"  
  
Yuka rolled her emerald green eyes in irritation as she muttered between clenched teeth, "Yeah, yeah what ever. Look, you see that girl?"  
  
Asuka shot a nervous glance at the teacher before whispering, "Yeah. Isn't she that new girl.um what was her name again.. .oh yeah, Sango Higuchi. What about her?"  
  
"I heard that the only reason she's here is that she got kicked out of the last ten schools for fighting. Isn't that pathetic?"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"I know, and you know what was the worst part?"  
  
"what? Tell me."  
  
"They said her boyfriend totally ditched her for her best friend."  
  
"What a loser."  
  
~*~  
  
Sango signed as she sat down at her desk. Looks like she was going to be by herself again. She had never really fit in. It was always her by herself. And when she was just on the brink of happiness, it was always snatched from her fingers. Just like hat.  
  
"Hey, can I sit here?"  
  
Sango smiled up at the girl who stood nervously over her.  
  
"Sure. There isn't anyone else who will talk to me."  
  
Kagome laughed as she plopped down beside Sango.  
  
" I so know what you are going through. I used to be the new kid too. don't worry about it, the kids here are just weird. Their probably just jealous."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes in annoyance as she muttered, "well, in this case, I wonder what they could be jealous of." Kagome smiled as she gently patted Sango's back.  
  
"Well good luck."  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes as he walked over to a dreamy-eyed Miroku. As usual he was just surrounded by chicks. Miroku was one of the biggest playboys in the school, and being friends with his didn't help his rep. Miroku grinned when he saw him and walked over.  
  
"What's up Inu?"  
  
"The sky you dufus."  
  
Miroku laughed at the old joke as he brushed his ebony hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Still making corny jokes?"  
  
"Still getting teenage girls pregnant?"  
  
"Hey, I dispise that. I use protection okay? And last time it wasn't me, but it was this other guy she met at the mall. My paternity test says so."  
  
"Right. That's what they all say. You probably switched the results."  
  
Miroku signed as he leaned against the railing.  
  
"So who's the new kid?"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at him, his violet eyes turning gold with suspicion.  
  
"what's it to you? You already have a girlfriend."  
  
Miroku closed his eyes matter-of-factly as he said, "Just curious."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed as he brushed back his long hair.  
  
"Sango Higuchi. Word is that she got kicked out of ten different schools for fighting."  
  
Miroku grinned as he raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And you would know?"  
  
"Hey, I overheard a bunch of chicks talking about it. "  
  
"I'm sure you did."  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
Miroku's emerald green eyes narrowed as he looked over in Sango's direction.  
  
"'cuz I just found the girl of my dreams."  
  
Sango sat back in exuastion as she finally managed to finish cleaning the classroom. The class rep was apparently not particularly fond of her. Then again who was? Kagome had left a while ago after Sango persuaded her to go. She didn't want Kagome doing something that she was her own fault. It seems that Kagome is the only friend I have here, she thought to herself sadly. Its better than nothing.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Her eyes widened as she dropped her rag.  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
Do you like it? Or hate it? Please tell me. okay! I would want 5 reveiws for the first chapter! 


	2. ice cold lemonade

Hiiiiiiiiii! I finally posted it. I was sitting around for the longest time, and I couldn't find anything to do, so I just decided to update this!  
  
Disclaimer- Me no own IY and Co. That is unless of course Rumiko Takahashi suddenly decided to give me and early birthday present!  
  
Claimer- Please don't steal my idea1! It's the one thing that really ticks me off!  
  
Amaniachwen- Eeeaaah! (Runs away from the whip of death). @.@ I updated! ( sorry, I have the weirdest sense of humor) I'm really bad at grammar so if I have any mistakes, just tell me.  
  
Ellina-Thank you!!!!!!!! I updated! I updated  
  
Virgo- tadaaaaaaaa! ( everyone s/d's. sorry, I'm kinda weird.. you're not going to flame me now, are you?)  
  
Sylphiel- Thank you! I luv Sango/Miroku to!  
  
Mystikat- um...sure. that pretty much covers the entire plot.only with a few other twists and turns.. * Hereiko-chan slowly slinks out of the room* sorry, I'm really crazy right now. * sniff sniff* I just saw the last episode of cowboy bebop, and it was so sad!  
  
Goddess Sophita- ( Hereiko Nakashima is seen in her room with her eyes glued to the screen.) I'm sorry, I just had to get that out of my system! But thanks for reviewing!  
  
bReAkAh GuRl- don't worry, I'll make sure they get humiliated in the next chapter. Or I'll make you guys reaaaaaaaally hate them and then totally humiliate them IN FRONT OF THEIR BOYFREINDS! ^^;; sorry, I'm hyper  
  
Kaori- yeah, this is pretty much based on my school! The two girls are actually these girls at my school (I ain't mentioning any names. Hey, I wouldn't want someone from my school to be reading this, and then show it all over the school just to make fun of me. you would be surprised some of the things that people could tease you for, and about 50% of them is just stupid things.)  
  
  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
By Hereiko Nakahsima  
  
Sango looked up, only to meet a pair of pair of emerald-green eyes. The owner smiled as he held up the rag, offering it to her.  
  
"Here."  
  
Sango nervously nodded as she took it and picked up her amazingly heavy books. Geez, it was a miracle that she didn't break her back from the weight of the books. At this rate she'd be a bent old hag in no time.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He smiled brightly as he sat back on the top of a random desk.  
  
"So what's you're name?"  
  
Sango lowered her head as she slung her books over her back.  
  
"Sango Higuchi."  
  
He grinned as he picked up her lightweight jacket.  
  
"So. do you mind if I walk you home?"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Kagome signed as she sipped her lemonade through her straw. Sango's mother came in and set a plate of cookies on the table.  
  
"I'm really sorry Sango is this late, Kagome. I'm sure she'll be here soon."  
  
Kagome grinned and stood up. "No, its okay. I'm sure she'll be here so-" She paused when she saw Sango out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"There she is! Hey Sango!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sango lifted her head and waved her hand when she saw Kagome run over.  
  
"Hi Kagome!"  
  
"What took you so long? Don't tell me that the room was that dirty. Geez, I didn't really think the class rep would-" she abruptly stopped talking as soon as she saw Miroku.  
  
Her face paled as she grabbed Sango by the collar and whispered, "What the hell is he doing here?"  
  
Sango signed as she twirled her finger around in her long black hair, "Look, he walked me home, and on the way I thought it would be polite to invite him over. I mean I thought it would be nice to have someone to talk to once in a while."  
  
Kagome blue eyes literarly bulged with surprise as she grabbed Sango's shoulder's and shook her back and forth. "Are you nuts? Do you know who he is?"  
  
"Miroku Takahashi, right?" Kagome nodded as she shook Sango back and forth. "Do you know anything else about him?"  
  
"He's our age right?"  
  
"And.?"  
  
"He's in class 2-B"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Um.Kagome, we just met. You usually don't tell a stranger everything about yourself."  
  
"Which is all the more reason not to invite him over!"  
  
"Um Kagome, if that was true, than that means I shouldn't invite you over.  
  
"That's different."  
  
"How?"  
  
Kagome sighed as she brushed her hair out of her face, "He's the biggest playboy in the school! He even got a girl pregnant! Do you realize who you are dealing with?!"  
  
Sango looked alittle taken aback as she slowly backed away from a now hysterical Kagome. "You don't seem to mind his friend Inu Yasha."  
  
Kagome glared at Sango as she bent over and put her hands on her hips. "Inu Yasha's different. He's not nearly as perverted, unloyal, snobby,-"  
  
"What about me?" Kagome froze as she slowly turned around to see a skeptical Miroku. He smiled at her, motioning for her to go on.  
  
"You were saying?" Kagome smiled nervously as she quickly gathered her things and slowly backed away, "Um. Sango.something's come up. gotta go!"  
  
Miroku signed as he watched Kagome run into the distance. "What's eating her?"  
  
He smiled at her as he tapped her shoulder. "Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow!"  
  
Sango smiled as she raised her hand to say the same. Her smile froze when she realized where his other hand was. He grinned and quickly ran out of her range yelling, "Have a nice day! Bye!" Her face turned purple with anger as she realized what he just did. Why that little-  
  
So what do you think? Any ways please tell me! um. since I got 9 reviews for the first chapter. I'[m not sure if it would be unfair to ask for 9 more for the second chapter.. But... what can I say? 9 more reviews please!  
  
PS- I would really appreciate it if you r/r some of the other fics I wrote. Yesterday, I posted the third chapter to this one fic up, and only one person reviewed so I would really like for you to r/r some of the other fics I wrote! Thank you!  
  
PPs- I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the first. I think it may have something to do with me watching TV while I write this. ^^;; anyways, please review! 


	3. The odd one out

HIYA! At long last, I have finally updated this! Anyways, please enjoy. I think this is actually the longest chapter I wrote! ^_______________________________^  
  
  
  
I just finished revising it! By the way, When I posted it, I left some parts out, so I ended up having to take it down, then repost it. ^^;;;  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Heck, just freak'in read the first chapter. I'm too lazy to actually write it out.  
  
  
  
Claimer: see the Disclaimer? Do what it says. I'm lazy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^ ^- I don't really know. Maybe I'll have Sango have a crush on Inu Yasha.. ( dodges tomatoes being thrown at her) Hey! It was just a suggestion!  
  
  
  
Magic Girl2- Thanks! I updated!  
  
  
  
  
  
Virgo- Tannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnks! ^_______________________^  
  
  
  
Just peachy- I updated! I updated! Plus Miroku is such a perv that this was bound to happen sooner or later. ^^;;  
  
  
  
Mystikat- I totally agree that Miroku deserves the "mallet of justice". ^^;;; Maybe I should have Sango pull that on him the next time he tries to cop a feel!  
  
  
  
Kasumi3467- Thank you!!! ^________________________________________^  
  
  
  
  
  
DiceRollin101- Tank your!!!!! Yes, it is sad but true, unfortunately I only have 9 reviews for the 1st chappie! * sign*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango signed as she jumped over the fence. She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder as she stood up. Kagome hadn't showed up at their meeting place, so she was left to walk to school by herself.  
  
  
  
Joy, she thought to herself sarcasticly. What the hell am I going to do? I mean, Kagome's the only friend I have... She suddenly thought of Miroku, but slapped away the thought. What the hell am I thinking? I mean the only reason he was nice to me was so he could get a grope..  
  
  
  
She sighed as she ran her fingers along the fence, Man, I'm screwed.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Sango."  
  
  
  
She turned around to see a group of girls right behind her. It was scary, because it looked they were all carbon copies of each other. Every single one had their skirt pulled up so high that you could see way more than you wanted, whether you wanted to or not. They all had way too much mascara on and had streaks of gold highlighted their long hair.  
  
  
  
The girl in front smiled coolly as walked up to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Higuchi, we have to talk."  
  
  
  
Sango looked around her wryly. Looks like I've got no choice, she thought to herself dryly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Asuka smiled as she threw back her long curly hair. Oh, yes, I have you right where I want you, she thought to herself. You're going to pay for what you did, just like you're little friend.  
  
  
  
Her emerald green eyes narrowed with malice as she surveyed Sango's attire.  
  
  
  
"So where did you get those clothes-Goodwill?"  
  
  
  
The group of girls behind her burst out laughing. The girl behind her walked around Sango and studied her shoes.  
  
  
  
"Tsk, tsk, and look at those shoes. they've seen better days."  
  
  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed with determinition as she casually slung her backpack over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Get to the point. If you pulled me over just so you could insult me, then you're wasting my time."  
  
  
  
Asuka pouted as she played with her long luxurious hair, "Junko, do you hear that? I tried to be nice, and this is all I get in return for my kindness. I mean I was just trying to talk."  
  
  
  
Junko glared at Sango as she conforted her friend. "Okay, now. You don't need to be that mean."  
  
  
  
Kazusa walked up behind Sango and slapped her as she said, "Yeah. Besides, If you want to be so to-the-pointish, then fine with me."  
  
  
  
Sango barely regained her balance when she whispered, "What did I ever do to you?"  
  
  
  
Asuka grinned as she stood up and shoved Sango.  
  
  
  
"You stole my man. And I'm going to make you pay."  
  
  
  
Sango winced as she fell back, only to bump into someone's arms. Is it over. yet? Or is it someone else to add to my torment? She turned around and saw Miroku looking down at her.  
  
  
  
He smiled down at her playfully as he looked around them.  
  
  
  
"Well, well.."  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment realization of who the person was, Asuka stepped back a few steps to regain her balance. No.. this couldn't be happening... It wasn't true! God.. Please let this be a dream..  
  
  
  
She looked at him fearfully as she whispered, "No, it's not the way it seems! I swear, I didn't mean to-"  
  
  
  
Miroku laughed as he waved his hand for silence. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm sure, it's true,"  
  
  
  
He smiled down at Sango as he grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the scene, "So, Sango, you busy on Sunday?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sango hissed as Miroku dragged her by the arm.  
  
  
  
Miroku laughed bashfully as he scratched his head, "What? Did I mess up or something?"  
  
  
  
Sango snatched her hand out of his and shrieked, "Are you seriously trying to wreck my rep? I mean it's not enough that they all hate me..."  
  
  
  
Sango glared at him as tears welled up in her eyes. "Do you think it's funny being the odd one out all the time?"  
  
  
  
Her voice cracked as she broke down and sobbed. "I never did anything to them... all I ever wanted was to fit in.. for them to accept me.."  
  
  
  
Sango... Miroku looked down at her gently and put his arms around her. He grinned as the buried his head in her hair and felt the moisture of her tears against his skin. Looks like I really screwed up.  
  
  
  
"Look.. I'm sorry.. Really.. I'm sorry.." He whispered as he smoothed her long hair,  
  
  
  
Tears spilled from her eyes as she thought, No...I'm the one who should be sorry...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
  
  
She turned around and smiled, concealing the pain.  
  
  
  
"No it's okay Inu Yasha. It's really nothing."  
  
  
  
He clenched his fist as he whispered, "Those bastards.."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha whispered under his breath as he whipped the blood from her face.  
  
  
  
That day, when Kagome had been walking to school some boys from school intercepted her path. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he replayed the event.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome screams as a boy slaps her.  
  
  
  
Blood pour down her face as she cries"Stop it!"  
  
  
  
The boy laughs as he rips her shirts. His friends gather around and leer at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome's eyes go wide with fear as she whispers, "Help me. someone.. Inu Yasha. HELP ME!!"  
  
  
  
The boy laughs as he pushes her against the brick wall.  
  
  
  
"Look Missy, no one's going to help you, so why don't you shut up and just show us a good time?"  
  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
  
Kagome screams as the boy pins her hands against the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"INY YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!"  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha glares at the guy as he shoves him away from Kagome.  
  
  
  
The boy laughs as he walks up to Inu Yasha.  
  
  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
  
  
"I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp!"  
  
  
  
In the next few minutes Inu Yasha literally slaughters the guys that picked on Kagome.  
  
  
  
Before he can, Kagome grabs his arms and stops him.  
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha.. Stop it... please don't kill them..."  
  
  
  
The boys take the opportunity to run away.  
  
  
  
He whips around and checks on her."  
  
  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
She smiles at him gently as she whispers, "Inu Yasha.you came for me.."  
  
  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ end of flashback ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn them.. Damn it."  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that was really unexpected.. EVEN I DIDN"T SEE THAT COMING! AND I'M THE AUTHOR! Any ways, what can I say? I would really like 9 more reviews for the third chappie! (Since I got 9 for the first and second) I would really like that! Tanks!  
  
  
  
PS If you haven't I would really like for you to r/r some of the other fics I wrote. The only one in particular I would like you to is Angel Reborn. Fluffy-chan's going to be in it! ^_________________________________^ 


	4. Stay away

Eh heh....please don't kill me.... I KNOW it was a while since I last updated.... dodges bananaz and rotten tomatoes thrown by angry rreaders I can explain!

This year I just entered high school. Three things happened. First my best friend moved away, and I had to deal with trying to fit in in a school where I was but an outcast.My grandmother's cancer had already begun to slowly taking over her body, and she was subjected to consuming large amounts of morphine in order to not go insamne from the pain that the tuor was beginning to cause her. Unfortunately Morphine also has several side effects. One of them is that he user temporatily loses their memory-even to the point that they forget thir won family. My father called her, and she didn't know that he was her son.She passed away this December, a week after my father left china when h went to visit her. At the air port, his older sistor told him to go and never look back, vfor this would be the last time he would ever wee his mother. Her health dropped rapidly after he left, until as I said earlier, she passed away on wedsday, and 9:00.

After this my dad kinda went alittle insane. He was kinda very moody, up to the point tsat he moved out to live in an apartment for a week, because apparently h couldn't stand the sight of both my mother and I. Since then, my father and I have been constantly fighting, up to the point that he decided to sell my PS2, and take apart my piano.

Because of these events I haven't ben able to concentrat4e on my writing, so as a result I wasn't able to update. That added with the increased workload of high school, it was almost virtually impossible for m to concentrate on much ofanything. (also he took away my computer). I know this wounds like im just making a bunch of excuses for not updating on time, but it's pretty much true. This is the first time I have been online in months.I will post my thank-you list in the nest chapter! (Glomps every one who reviwed) Thank youso much! I wouldn't have been able to writ this if it wasn't for all your support! (wipes tear from eye) Now! onto the story!Fallen Angel]  
  
By Hereiko nakashima"Miroku.... We have to talk."Miroku turned around and winced as he pried his arm from inu Yasha's iron grip."Dude, you try'n to break my arm or something?" he sighed as he gingerly pulled up his sleeve."Shut up you dumbass! I'm trying to talk!" Inu yasha snarled as he pulledmiroku around to face him. Miroku's green eyes narrowed as he surveyed the little specks of blood that stained inu yasha's shirt."hey... Man... did you get into a fight6 or something?" Miroku asked quizzically as he looked up at Inu Yasha's face. His eyes widened in horror as he caught a glimpse of the long-haired boy's face. The long haired boy's normally violet eyes had begun to turn yellow, and his face had been twisted into a masque of hatred."Stay away from Higuchi,' Inu yasha growled as he caught a hold of Miroku's shirt." You hear me? Stay away from that bitch.""What are you try'n to pull?" Miroku snapped as he threw away Inu Yasha's hand. "Don't be a dick just because you got the hot's for her, and she's with me.""Dumbass!" Inu Yasha roared as he threw the pony-tailed boy to the floor. "Don't you understand? Kagome's the one who suffers the most for every little thing you do!" Miroku winced as he grimly picked himself back up."Kagome?" He stared up at Inu yasha in confusion. 'What does Kagome have to do with anything?" he looked up at Inu Yasha's face quizzically."What happened to kagome?'he asked slowly. Inu yasha turned his face around, and stared at the ground."TELL ME, DAMMIT!" Miroku roared as he sprung to his feet and lifted Inu yasha by the collar. "What happened to her? Why won't you answer me??""She was raped." Inu Yasha whispered as he stared at the floor. When the long haired boy turned his face around, Miroku saw that his eyes were brimming with tears. "Don't you see? Kagome is defenseless. She wouldn't harm a soul, and she's too kind of a person to take anything out on anyone."He whipped around and glared at Miroku. "But thank to you and your stupid girlfriends, now she has to suffer."Miroku stared at Inu Yasha, his eyes widened with shock as he slowly let go of inu Yasha's collar."Stop chasing after Higuchi,' Inu Yasha snarled as he stomped past Miroku. "or else you will have me to answer to."Miroku smiled bitterly as he slowly slumped against the brick wall. "When I have finally found the one that I care for mose..." he whispered as he brushed his black bangs from his face. "it seems... that perhaps I am paying for my past mistakes..""What??" Sango screamed, staring at the cordlss phone in her hand in disbelief. "Are you sure you're okay Kagome?""I'm fine.." came Kagome's thin voice. "Just a little bruised up.... They didn't really do anything serious...""Thank god Inu Yashacame..." Sango whispered as she sat down hard on her bed. "or else.. .i don't know what would have happened. Who were those guys anyways?""some guys that go to our school...." Kagome replied. "I've passed them in the halls a couple of times, but I don't know anything I could have done to make them do that to me..."Then why would they attack you?' Sango demanded. "This dosen't make sense!" "of course it doesn't." Kagome replied. "But it's strange isn't it? We were both attacked on the same day, atrelatively the same times. You by Asuka and Junko andme..." "Sango dropped the phone as she suddenly stared at her books in shock."sango? Sango? Are you still there?" Came Kagome's voice from the phone."It..It couldn't be.." Sango whispered as she sgared down at her hand. 'No..."To be continued......eh heh... this is all I can write for now.... ;; I apologise if the characters are a bit OOC,. It has been a year since I have written this, so I am having a bit of trouble getting back insynch with my former self. ;; again, abig thank youto everyone who reviewed! Hands pocky to everyone!I am currently enrolled in summer PE. it's so hard1 I'm not exactly athletic... ;;;It takes up quite a bit of my energy. ]Plerase R& R! 


End file.
